Goodbye Love
by Property-of-Obsession
Summary: Itachi's been ignoring Naruto for a while and Naruto can't take it anymore. When Naruto finally does something about it, what's going to happen? Sequel is coming!


I couldn't do this anymore. It was killing me inside, to see him every day but never be able to interact with him. It was almost like being married to a ghost. I could see him there and feel his presence but I was unable to touch or talk to him, in my mind he was miles away.

I loved him so much but…I think he fell out of love with me a long time ago.

I tried so hard to get him to talk to me, to even get him to make eye contact with me. I did anything I could to get him to acknowledge me in some way, to act like I actually exist.

When we first got together I fell in love with him pretty fast. He seemed perfect for me. Soon I couldn't imagine my life without him. I thought he loved me just as much, I mean we got married for fuck's sake!

But now….he won't talk to me, he won't even look in my direction.

So here I am, Naruto Uzumaki, packing my bags and preparing to leave my soon to be ex-husband, Itachi Uchiha.

I quickly finished packing, hoping to be gone before he got home. Once all my stuff was ready to go I sat down at the dining room table, writing my good-bye letter.

I finished and taped it to the fridge. Grabbing my bags I left in a hurry and headed towards Shika's house. I knew he would let me stay on such short notice.

Itachi's P.O.V.

I was walking home after my mission, hoping there would be food on the table when I got home. Once I was home I took a quick peek into the dining room, noticing there wasn't any food I glanced at the kitchen and noticed there wasn't a light on.

I shrugged and headed out, I guess I could eat out; I usually do when there isn't any food ready when I get home. I decided to go to Tengu, I had enjoyed the food and there great service.

I went home straight after, I had to prepare for my mission tomorrow, and got in bed, knowing I would need a good rest.

1 Month Later

Naruto's P.O.V.

It's been a month so far and Itachi hasn't even gone looking for me. I guess it's true…He truly doesn't love me anymore.

Well, I am currently staying in my old apartment. I've been debating on what I should do, and where I should go. I think I might move out to Suna, I know the people there are much nicer, and I'd get to hang out with Gaara more as well.

Quickly deciding, I shunshined to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Hokage" I greeted, bowing in respect. She looked up, seeming shocked that I was actually using formality.

"I am here to request a formal transfer to Sunagakure," I said with no resolve in my voice.

She blinked, her eyes widened and she was apparently speechless. I looked into her eyes and I guess she saw my determination and desperation.

"Very well, I will send your request to the Kazekage, but you must remember it will take a while for an answer."

I bowed my head in respect, a small grateful smile on my face.

"Thank you Lady Hokage, I appreciate this immensely."

I shunshined back home and paused before deciding to take a quick nap. I went to sleep hoping for Gaara to answer soon.

Itachi's P.O.V.

I was just about to leave for my mission when a thought struck me. I thought I had left my scrolls in the kitchen.

I remembered I had put them into my pocket and quickly left. I couldn't afford to be late.

1 Month Later

Naruto's P.O.V.

I had just finished training when a messenger showed up, effectively stopping my work out. He quickly let me know that the Hokage wanted to see me in her office and left as quickly as he had come.

I shunshined in front of her desk and gave a small curt bow.

"Hello Lady Hokage, you wished to see me?"

She looked me in the eye; I guess she was still shocked by my seemingly out-of-nowhere respect.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, you are no longer a Konogakure Leaf ninja. You are now a Sunagakure ninja of the sand, effective immediately."

I nodded my head in thanks and bowed with a small, pleased, smile on my face.

"Good-bye Lady Hokage, it was an immense pleasure to serve you."

I shunshined back home and grabbed my bags. I quickly left the village, wanting to be in my new home as soon as possible.

~3~ Once Naruto Makes It to Suna ~3~

"Hello Naruto how was your trip?" Gaara asked after handing me my Suna forehead protector.

"Hello Kazekage-sama, it was fine thank you."

He looked at me in surprise for showing my respect.

"Naruto what's wrong? Are you ok? What Happened? Is Itachi ok?"

I winced at hearing his name and visibly deflated.

"G-Gaara, I-I-m n-not ok." I said, stuttering and having my voice crack. A small whimper escaped out of the back of my throat when I finished speaking.

"I-I left I-Itachi" he gasped and ran over to me. He carefully put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"It's just that, I love him so much and he doesn't seem to love me anymore…"

He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sure that's not true, I mean he did marry you didn't he?"

I gave him a small sad smile of my own. "Gaara I left him two months ago." He seemed shocked to hear that.

"I left a note and he hasn't gone looking for me. He hasn't even tried to contact me at all."

He looked completely and utterly shocked.

"Oh god Naruto, I'm so sorry. You can stay at my place for as long as I need to."

I gave him a watery smile, my eyes quickly filling.

Can I just go and take a nap?" He nodded, his eyes showing how worried he really was.

He showed me to the guest room, wishing me good dreams. All I did was lay down and I went to sleep. I dreamt of how it used to be when I was happy.

2 Months Later

Naruto's P.O.V.

I've been here for about 2 months now and everyone has been incredibly nice to me. I am now able to say and hear Itachi's name without wincing or crying.

I have my own place as well, I only stayed with Gaara for 2 weeks but then I felt like a freeloader. It's just a nice little place close to my favorite part of town.

I see Gaara on a daily basis; he always tries his hardest to make me smile when we're together.

I still miss Itachi; I don't think that will ever stop. I'm still heartbroken too, and I know that will never stop.

Though I also know that we are over and one day, not any day soon mind you, I'll be able to date as well.

One day I'll finally be able to completely let go of Itachi.

1 Month Later

Itachi's P.O.V.

I was walking back home for dinner after my mission, when I heard it. I turned a corner and caught part of a conversation. I couldn't hear much of it but I could distinctly make out: 'Naruto' 'Suna' 'Kazekage' and 'leaving'. I grew curious and went home to talk to Naruto about it.

Once inside I went to our bedroom, noticing he wasn't there I started looking all over the house. I checked the bathroom, guestroom, living room, dining room, laundry room, and lastly outside.

I finally went to look in the kitchen thinking that maybe he was cooking.

He wasn't in there but I did find a note taped to the refrigerator door.

Dear Itachi,

First off I want you to know I love you, no matter what I will always love you. I just can't take it anymore; we've been drifting apart since about 6 months or so into our marriage. I've tried on numerous occasions to get you to talk to me, or at least acknowledge me. I'm sorry to say that I don't believe you love me anymore. We haven't made love in years, and you haven't even kissed me in just as long, maybe longer. I don't know how long it's been since you last smiled at me. Or when you at least looked in my direction without a look of indifference.

Hey Itachi, do you remember when we were still dating? You called me Naru-chan and I called you Tachi-kun. We would go on dates about every week, and we were always together, well as much as we could be. It was all about fun at first, and then we got serious but it was still really fun. I loved you so much, I still do, but I think you fell out of love with me a long time ago.

Remember when we talked about, possibly, having children? Well a few months ago I found out we could. Since I'm a jinchuuriki can carry a baby inside me. Yes you right, we can have our own children. We don't have to adopt, but I still would have like to adopt a few of them. I remember trying to tell you, but you were so busy, it seemed like you were ignoring me. So I gave up trying, you didn't seem to want to know so why should I force you to? No, because that wouldn't be fair to you or how you feel.

I'm sorry but I can't have a husband who ignores me on a day to day basis. It's tearing me apart. So this is where it ends, isn't it?

Good-bye Tachi-kun

With all my love,

Naru-kun

God no, please tell me this is some sort of sick joke! I ran around the house again, hoping against hope that I would find him and be able to stop him.

I couldn't find him anywhere, wait maybe he's at a friend's house! Who are his friends though? Think Itachi! Who were Naruto's friends when we were dating? Uhm, Sasuke, no he'd never go there. Kiba, no, Neji, no, Shikamaru!

I quickly shunshined over to his house. I ran to the front door, knocking furiously.

Shikamaru opened the door, a look of annoyance on his face.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice held pure venom. It was as cold as a blizzard on Vinson Massif.

"Where's Naruto, I know he came here" I demanded, I wanted him back as soon as possible.

"He's not here so get your ugly ass away from me."

I glared back at him; no one can scare away an Uchiha.

"I know he is, you're the only one he would come to."

He looked like he wanted to rip my head off, stick it on a spike, and have a party to celebrate.

"Your right he did come here, 6 months ago." I was a bit surprised, but not shocked. Of course Naruto would come to his best friend about our marital problems; I just can't believe I caused them.

"So he talked to you about our marital problems, but was he here last night?"

He gave me a look that just screamed 'are you an idiot.'

"Don't you get it you moron?"

I looked at him with spite for the way he was talking to me, but I was confused as well.

"What's to get? Naruto left me because he couldn't bother to try and talk to me about how he was feeling."

The next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the ground, a bruise forming on my cheek, and a very pissed off Nara standing above me.

"You asshole! Do you know how many nights he spent here sobbing his eyes out because you wouldn't even look at him! Or how he thought that maybe the fact that you guys can have your own children would make you, the almighty Uchiha, happy! But no, nothing could make you happy, can it! This meant that Naruto can never be happy either! Do you want to know the best part of all!"

I was shocked; I had never seen Shikamaru this upset before. Not even when Naruto sometimes got beat up.

"Well Mr. Hotshot-I-Know-Everything, guess what? Naruto left 6 months ago!"

With that he slammed the door in my face. I was completely frozen in shock. Naruto left 6 months ago? How could I have not noticed? Fuck we've been married for 5 years and I still had no clue any of this was going on! I didn't know how he was feeling, how bad our relationship was, hell I didn't even we could now have our own children!

I got up and started to walk around aimlessly, not really having a place to go. I eventually found myself back at our-my house.

Once inside I realized something important.

This wasn't a home without Naruto. I'd also never be able to make it one without him. I imagined what our children would look like, and how they would act. I imagined them running through the halls and in our yard. How they would graduate school, and then become great shinobi.

Without Naruto this place was barren.

I had let my job, my duty, and everything else get in between our love and marriage. I was so used to being alone that I allowed myself to push him away, and let loneliness fill our marriage.

Dear god, what had I done?


End file.
